Payback
by cifan
Summary: Sometimes, a little payback is in order. READ A/N FOR ANY SPOILER INFO. CONTAINS INFO FOR ONE EPI FROM S7 AND ONE FROM S8.


**Do I think our favorite detective would ****really**** do any other things you're about to read? Not to this extent. But, it's fun to imagine what a jealous Bobby would do if someone he loved was threatened. **

**I reference several episodes, and some are new ones, so I'll warn that this might contain some spoilers for people who haven't been able to see epi's from seasons 7 & 8. The episodes mentioned are: Lady's Man (S8), Betrayed (S7), Prisoner (S5), Zoonotic (S2), and Jones (S1).**

**This takes place right after Lady's Man.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

--

"Goren…get in here." Ross barked. He didn't even bother getting up from his desk.

Bobby looked at Eames with wide eyes. "Doesn't sound good."

Eames shot him a look of concern. "Good luck."

Bobby sheepishly got up and entered Ross' office.

"Would you mind explaining something to me?" Ross waited until Goren sat down before he continued. He looked at the paper he was holding in his hand and began reading from it.

"While I was in police custody, I was threatened and physically abused by detective Robert Goren. He waited until I was handcuffed and alone with him to commit these crimes. We were in evidence lockup at One PP, and his partner, detective Alexandra Eames had left the room to get the booking officer. It was then that detective Goren slammed me against the fencing that served as a wall then punched me twice in the stomach. While I was trying to catch my breath he placed his knee against my genitals, wrapped his hand around my throat, and told me that if I spoke another word to detective Eames, he would slice my dick off just the way I did it to Boz's. Then he released his grip, but before the officer got to the room, he punched me one more time in the stomach and said, 'and that's for hurting her feelings."

"Captain –"

"Don't even try to deny it, Goren."

Bobby shifted in his seat and thought about what he just heard. _That asshole deserved it!_

"I think if you were there, and heard what he had said, and how he said it –"

"But Detective, this seems to be a pattern for you. You can't beat up every guy that offends Eames."

Bobby huffed out a laugh of indignation. "I don't do that."

Ross's eyes shot wide open. "Oh, really," he opens a rather thick file sitting in front of him and starts skimming through the contents, "let's see…where should I begin..." he lifted one paper from the stack, "Does the name William Hendry mean anything to you?"

Bobby smirked a little, "The prison warden who hired a con to kidnap his wife? Please, he accidently tripped while he was being led into booking."

Ross reads from the paper, "Detective Goren was standing in booking when I was led in. As I passed by him, he tripped me and I fell flat on my face. He then squatted down next to me and whispered, 'Detective Eames didn't appreciate that little comment you made about her. She thought it was an awful thing to do right in front of your wife'."

"It's true I said that to him, but I didn't trip him…he just…fell."

"You mean, he can't prove you tripped him."

Bobby innocently shrugged his shoulders.

Ross put that letter away, then quickly found another one. "Okay…then how about Dr. Scott Borman, do you remember him?"

Bobby felt his blood boil at the mention of that guy but he knew he had to remain calm. "Uh, sure. He was the veterinarian at the zoo, he was involved with several women being poisoned by his cohort, Dr. Stern."

Ross dramatically cleared his throat and read from the paper he was holding. "It was dark when I left the hospital, and I was jumped from behind when I was in the parking lot. The assailant threw me to the ground then kicked me in the stomach and in the groin. He started to walk away, and then came back so I curled up into a ball. He bent down next to me and whispered, 'You need to learn to respect women'. I never saw his face, but I could tell that the guy that jumped me was bigger and taller than I am. I immediately thought of the large detective that I met earlier, I thought it might have been him."

Bobby raised his hands, palms flat toward the sky, and shrugged again. "Why on earth would I do something like that?"

"You tell me, Detective."

"The guy was a real jerk, Captain. I'm sure he's pissed a lot of people off. It could have been anyone."

"Did he say anything offensive to Eames when you saw him earlier that day?"

Bobby shook his head, "No. He didn't say anything offensive." _But the way he leered at her, and stood in front of her practically naked…he deserved everything he got._

Ross narrowed his eyes. Bobby answered his question, but he had a feeling there was much more to the story than what he offered. He decided to let it go.

He picked up the next paper in the pile, "Roy Hubert…you remember him, right?"

"Sure I do, he was from the case that involved your, uh, friend…Kathy Jarrow."

Ross ignored Bobby's insinuation because he was certain that Bobby was just trying to change the subject. "Right…well Roy submitted a complaint to Moran as well." He looked down at the paper, "I was in a holding cell and detective Goren came in to the room. He told the booking officer that he needed a minute with me and the officer left us alone. Before I knew what was happening, Goren reached into the cell, grabbed my shirt, and yanked me up against the bars. He looked like a crazy man and even though I was still locked in a cell, I was in fear for my life. Then, he reached his other hand through and got another hold on my shirt. Once he had my face squeezed between the bars, he said, 'Boy, you're a real tough guy, goin' after detective Eames today.' Then he pushed me a little away from the bars before pulling me against them again. 'If you so much as glance in her direction ever again, I'll find you, and finish what I started here.' Then he pushed me away from him with such force that I slammed into the far wall of the cell."

"I think he was being melodramatic, Captain."

"So, you don't deny what he said?"

"Well, I did speak to him, but that's all…Besides, he threatened an officer of the NYPD, he had to be told that we don't accept that type of behavior."

"So, you're saying if the guy laid his hand on me, you would have given him the same kind of 'talking to'?"

Bobby held back a smirk, "Absolutely, Captain."

Ross listened to Bobby and nodded sarcastically as he thumbed through the file some more. "Here's an oldie but goodie." Ross gave a little smile before he continued. "While I was in lockup, I was visited by detective Robert Goren. He grabbed me and shoved my face into the corner of the cell and I could barely breathe. While he held me there, he threatened me with physical abuse and told me, 'if I so much as think about his partner like that again, he'll make sure the other inmates in Rikers think that I abused little kids, and I won't make it out of there alive'. He scared me so badly that I urinated on myself. Signed… Henry Talbott."

Ross got up and moved around to the front of his desk. He leaned against it, then spoke conspiratorially, "I've gotta ask, what did he do?"

Bobby hesitated, he didn't want to confess, but he really thought Ross was just curious. He let out a quick sigh and went with his gut. "This guy…this guy killed three of his four mistresses, but his wife didn't believe us… He thought he was so slick, like every girl would fall for his line. Now… his type was petite women; the three dead girlfriends, the one girlfriend that was still alive, and his wife…all petite. So…to trip him up in front of his wife, we sent Eames into interrogation alone, hoping he'd hit on her and then his wife would see the kind of guy he was. Well, he took the bait alright, but it just really ticked me off."

"He really pissed his pants?" Ross asked wide eyed.

Bobby couldn't help but grin, "You should have seen the puddle."

Then their brief laughter fell away and silence enveloped the room. Goren was certain that he made a terrible mistake when he all but owned up to the Talbott thing. He lowered his chin but kept shooting looks between Ross and the floor.

Ross regarded Goren. He knew that the man was clearly guilty of all of these accusations, but he had to hand it to his detective, he was as loyal as the day was long. No one was going to hurt Eames as long as Goren was around.

He had half a mind to bury his detective. He could, too. But then there was that one fleeting moment, where the two men were able to laugh together. Ross felt like he bonded a tiny bit with Goren, and he felt pretty good about it. So, instead of reaming his detective a new one, he did something completely uncharacteristic…he cut Goren a break.

"So then, I feel comfortable reporting to the brass that this complaint holds no merit what so ever."

Goren could help but stare at Ross in disbelief. "Thank you, Captain."

Ross stood abruptly. "Why are you thanking me, Detective? I did absolutely nothing to help you out here."

Apparently, male bonding was over.

Goren stood as well. "Oh, okay then…Good night." He swiftly turned on his heels and got the hell out of Dodge.

--

**The End**


End file.
